Masculin
by Melle Lune
Summary: Draco et Harry sont ensemble depuis deux ans et demi, cela fait un an que la guerre est finit et tout commence à basculer. ça commence par de petites remarques et finalement ça prend des proportions énormes... Il est question de confiance en soit .


**Titre** : Masculin

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Harry Potter

**Genre : **Yaoi, lemon, un peu vulgaire mais dans les mots (pas en grande majorité!)

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ...

**P'tite note** **:** merci à Kiki ,tu es mon ange^^

**Musique écoutée:** Over the sky d'Hitomi ending de l'anime Last exile

**Couples :** DMHP, PPHG, BZTN, SSRL, NLLL , RWxJames (perso original)

**Masculin**

"De toute façon t'es qu'une salope qui ouvre les cuisses. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va rester encore longtemps avec toi?"

**OoO**

Harry James Potter avait toujours été un jeune homme plutôt petit sûrement car depuis qu'il était petit chez les Dursley son oncle et sa tante, chez qui il avait habité après la mort de ses parents à l'âge d'un an et demi, il avait dormi dans un placard à balais et ce jusqu'à ses presque onze ans. Il avait toujours été mal nourri, ce n'est que quand il était allé à Hogwarts qu'il a pris du poids, et que son corps s'est musclé avec les entraînements de quidditch ainsi que toutes les aventures qu'il a eues avec ses deux meilleurs amis Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley .

Harry Potter était le mélange de James Potter et de Lily Evans, en fait on disait de lui qu'il était la copie conforme de James sauf ses yeux, les yeux de sa mère. De magnifiques émeraudes pures. Ce sont ces yeux-là qui ont tout de suite plus à Draco Malfoy, ces yeux qu'il voulait sur lui. Il n'avait pu avoir son amitié alors il se contentait de sa haine et ce jusqu'à sa sixième année.

Draco avait toujours été une personne de grande taille, mais assez fine bien que le quidditch ait dessiné son corps au fil des années. Il avait cette noblesse aristocratique que l'on sentait dans tous les pores de sa peau. Le visage bien dessiné, blond très clair avec de beaux yeux orage. Pendant des années il avait porté un masque avant de le laisser tomber au contact de Harry.

Harry Potter était pour tout le monde le survivant car à un an et demi il avait terrassé un mage noir du nom de Voldemort. Celui-ci prônait la pureté du sang, il avait des adeptes appelés Mangemorts dont le père de Draco, Lucius Malfoy et Narcissia Malfoy étaient les bras droit de ce seigneur des ténèbres. Ce mage avait disparu pendant quatorze ans et était revenu grâce à des serviteurs fidèles. Le mage était au courant qu'une prophétie avait été faite entre lui et Harry Potter, ce que ne sut le garçon qu'en cinquième année où il perdit son parrain qu'il avait appris à connaître deux ans auparavant. Tué par la tante de Draco Malfoy. Harry, cette fin d'année-là allait très mal. Surtout quand il apprit que cette prophétie le condamnait à tué ou à être tué par la mage noir

Durant sa sixième année, Draco eut une mission, la mission était de faire rentrer les Mangemorts dans l'école de sorcellerie et de tuer Albus Dumbledore, un grand mage de la magie blanche, directeur d' Hogwarts et chef de l'ordre du phénix, un groupe qui se battait contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Draco qui ne voulait pas perdre ses parents et ce même si jamais aucun d'eux ne lui avait montré de l'amour, accepta d'être marqué.

Mais le poids de cette mission était lourd sur ses épaules et il ne voulait pas faire ça. Un jour Harry découvrit Draco en train de pleurer dans les toilettes pour filles avec pour soutient Mimi Geignarde, un fantôme que peu de personnes appréciaient. C'est ce jour-là qu'Harry Potter commença à voir Draco Malfoy autrement, il commença à l'aimer. Il lui avait parlé ce jour là, et le blond avait été pris dans les bras chauds du survivant. Personne excepté son parrain le maître des potions d' Hogwarts Severus Snape, ne l'avait jamais pris dans ses bras.

Ce jour là, Draco Malfoy devint un espion tout comme Severus Snape. Puis la guerre arriva rapidement aux portes d' Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore mourut de la main de Voldemort qui mourut de celle d'Harry. Un vrai carnage, beaucoup de Mangemorts furent attrapés ce jour-là. Mais d'autres ont fui. Lucius Malfoy avait été emprisonné à vie à Azkaban alors que Narcissia Malfoy étai morte sur le champ de bataille.

Harry après la guerre, entra dans l'Académie des Aurors avec Ron Weasley son meilleur ami. Draco voulait suivre des études pour être maître des potions. Lui et Harry se sont montrés au monde après la guerre et depuis habitent ensemble à Godric's Hollow, où ils ont fait construire sur les fondation de l'ancienne maison des Potter.

Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson se sont elles aussi mises en couple et étudient toutes les deux la médicomagie.

Severus Snape et Remus Lupin ont enfin pu se dévoiler à la fin de la guerre sans que l'un deux ne risque de mourir et étaient professeurs à Hogwarts comme professeurs de Potions et de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Neville, un ancien Gryffindor, se mit en couple avec Luna Lovegood, ancienne Serdaigle un peu dans un autre monde la plupart du temps.

Luna avait été emprisonné au Manoir Malfoy durant la septième année d'Harry, à cette période Draco l'aidait le plus qu'il pouvait sans pour autant dévoilé sa couverture. Créant un lien proche du genre frère/soeur. Lien qu'ils avaient gardé après la guerre.

Blaise Zambini et Théodore Nott étaient deux anciens Slytherin qui avaient été fiancés bien avant la guerre par leurs familles et comme ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre ils ne se sont jamais séparés depuis. Blaise était le meilleur ami de Draco et tout comme Draco, il avait été espion pour l'ordre pendant le guerre.

Ron Weasley rencontra un certain James qui ressemblait étonnamment physiquement à Harry Potter. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch et après deux mois à ce voir, s'étaient mis ensembles. Quelques mois plus tard, ils habitaient ensembles.

**OoO**

"Dray... " soufflait doucement Harry avant de reprendre les lèvres de son compagnon. "Continues". Il faisait chaud dans cette chambre pour un 3 Avril.

Le blond l'embrassa une nouvelle fois tout en continuant de le déshabiller lentement. La chemise du brun était les trois-quarts ouverte montant son torse large. Les mains de Draco descendaient de son cou vers celui-ci, effleurant ses mamelons sensibles.

Harry geignit face à ce contact et poussa un petit cri de plaisir quand la main de son amant continua sa route vers son nombril. Pendant que sa main descendait toujours un peu plus bas, les baisés eux aussi suivaient la même voie. Harry se faisait manger la gorge.

Cette bouche descendait encore, se posant sur les chaires protubérantes de son torse, les mordillant puis passant après sa langue dessus. Le dos de Harry partit un peu plus vers l'arrière, se rapprochant du mur de leur chambre. Ils étaient si près du lit... Pourtant le brun savait très bien qu'ils ne glisseraient pas encore tout de suite vers ce côté là de la pièce.

Puis il descendit encore, sa langue serpentant ses abdominaux alors que sa mains avait déjà abaissé sa fermeture à glissière et baissé son sous-vêtement. Harry continuait de pousser de petits cris de plaisir face à toutes les attentions dont il était receveur.

C'était presque toujours comme ça que se passait l'amour entre eux, doux, tendre, sensuel, très sensuel, passionné. Et surtout une envie de faire plaisir à l'autre. Harry prenait toujours tellement de plaisir quand Draco lui faisait l'amour. C'était comme ça que le blond lui montrait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était le centre de son monde. Parce que faire plaisir à Harry donnait du plaisir à Draco. Et ça Harry le savait très bien.

Dans l'amour avec Draco, Harry pouvait perdre pied, il recevait, se laissant dorloter. Tout le poids de ses épaules partait dans ces instants. Dans ces instants il n'était qu'un homme, un homme qui était aimé, tellement aimé. Il pouvait être lui et être aimé pour lui. Juste pour lui et non pas pour ce que le peuple sorcier lui vouait un culte.

"AH! " cria Harry le souffle irrégulier. Son amant venait de prendre son désir profondément au fond de sa gorge. Montant et descendant dessus, Harry était complètement soumis au plaisir que lui faisait subir Draco.

Le brun aimait quand son homme lui faisait des fellations toujours avec une certaine pression et c'était terriblement bon. Harry avait entendu dire que quand les femmes faisaient des fellations à leur hommes, elles transposaient la fragilité de leurs sexe à celui de l'homme, ce qui avait tendance à ce qu'il y ait moins de pressions sur le sexe de l'homme.

Harry était bien heureux que Draco soit un homme et qu'il n'hésitait pas quand il lui en faisait. C'était si bon. Mais le brun aimait encore plus qu'en recevoir, en donner. Il adorait avoir Draco dans la bouche.

"Peut-être quand nous serons sur le lit" pensait-il

"Dray Ah! A.. Arrêtes ... le lit..." Supplia Harry

Le blond remonta, déposant un baiser sur les douces lèvres de sa vie avant qu'ils n'aillent vers le lit. Harry s'était mis sur le lit avec une pose assez aguichante, en tout cas c'était l'effet qu'elle faisait à son amant qui se penchait vers lui et lui mordillait les hanches ce à quoi le garçon à la cicatrice ne put que ronronner.

C'était si bon ce que Draco lui faisait subir, il aimait vraiment la manière qu'avait son homme de l'aimer. Parce que c'était ça, c'était vrai. Il n'y avait d'autre mot que celui-ci pour Harry. Comment mieux définir leurs relations? L'amour, avec leurs différences ils arrivaient à vivre ensemble, à se compléter, à trouver un équilibre. Pour Harry c'était fort, pour Draco aussi.

" Ah ! Dray! S'il te plaît!

- Oui mon amour? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" lui dit-il avec un air coquin. " Dis le moi, tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour te contenter".

Il l'embrassait, passant la barrière des lèvres, se goûtant .

" S'il te plaît! Viens en moi!"

Draco ne le fit pas se répéter, écartant sensuellement ses jambes, il murmura un sort de lubrification puis mit ses doigts près de l'anneau de chair et en introduisant doucement un. Harry poussait des gémissements de plaisir.

Ce même traitement se reproduit une seconde fois avant que le blond ne sorte ses doigts de son amant puis entra en lui. Tous les deux poussèrent un lourd gémissement de pur contentement. Puis les mouvements de va et viens commencèrent, faisant siffler de plaisir les deux amoureux. La pièce paraissait plus chaude qu'habituellement, des mots d'amour se faisaient entendre. "Je t'aime si fort." Les coups de hanches se firent plus forts, plus profonds, les cris plus forts, encore moins contrôlés. "Encore, plus"

**OoO**

Ce jour là, ça faisait un an que le mage noir n'était plus, le 2 mai était décrété jour de fête nationale. Pour la première année de cette fête, le ministre de la magie et ancien soldat de l'ordre du phénix, Kingsley Shacklebot avait voulu faire une soirée de commémoration des victimes de la Grande Guerre ainsi qu'une soirée de bienfaisance pour faire des dons aux orphelinat sorciers qui avaient vu le jour dans l'année passée. Conséquence de cette guerre, beaucoup d'orphelins avaient vu le jour.

Le ministre de la magie avait personnellement envoyé un hibou à Harry, qui ne pouvait refuser de venir. Il savait que l'on allait forcément vouloir lui parler, le remercier... Pour lui c'était des choses stupides mais pour rendre hommage aux victimes et pour les orphelins il venait. Parce que c'était eux la génération future, pour qu'ils vivent dans un monde où la peur de Voldemort n'existerait pas.

Pour un jour comme ça, il avait un costume noir très élégant rehaussé par les lignes rouges vives. Il apparaissait comme imposant, solide comme un roc, quelqu'un sur qui on peut se reposer sans rien craindre. A ses côtés se tenait son amant qui faisait un très fort contraste à côté du brun avec son costume bleu roy.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés dans la salle où se passait l'événement, on vint les aborder, des sorcières et sorciers de tout âges et fonctions confondu. Il leur avait bien fallu dix minutes avant de se dépêtrer de la foule mais ils avaient réussi. Puis ils avaient vu leurs amis se diriger vers eux. Luna était rapidement venue faire une bise à Harry le prenant légèrement dans les bras avant de faire de même à Draco qui lui laissa entourer son bras quelques minutes pendant qu'il lui passait gentiment les doigts dans ses cheveux.

La bonde était magnifique avec sa robe jaune fluo, enfin du moins ce fut l'avis de Neville le petit ami de cette dernière. Une vraie petite fille, cette même innocence dans les yeux bien que toujours un peu ailleurs. Hermione portant une robe fendue rouge qui semblait-il rendait jalouse Pansy de tout les regards que ces hommes posaient sur SA lionne, elle fusillait du regard toutes personnes qui regardaient Hermione. Elle-même semblait dans le même état pour les mêmes raisons mais elle le cachait assez bien. Il faut dire qu'elle était vraiment sexy Pansy avec sa robe gris perle qui lui arrivait à mi cuises.

Severus portait comme à son habitude du noir alors que Remus un costume couleur marron chaud très esthétique. Blaise aussi portait du noir en contraste avec Théo qui lui n'avait que du blanc. James et Ron portaient du bleu, bien plus clair pour le brun.

Ron donna une grande claque dans le dos de Harry qui lui dit d'arrêter de le saluer comme ça car il avait toujours des bleus après.

"Et ça rends ta femme jalouse? Faut pas t'occuper de ta bonne femme" disait le roux en ricanant.

"Que tu es bête"

La soirée continua sans problème jusqu'à ce que Draco propose d'aller chercher un verre à Harry et lui même. En se dirigeant vers le buffet il entendait deux vieilles sorcières qui racontait des choses sur lui.

" Comme je te le disais, c'est étonnant que le survivant se soit mis en couple avec le fils Malfoy, son père était reconnu comme étant le bras droit de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

-Tu as raison c'est très étonnant, on ne peut pas dire que Lucius Malfoy ait caché le fait qu'il avait élevé son enfant avec la magie noire. Tu penses que le survivant est manipulé par ce fils de Mangemort?

-Je pense que c'est tout à fait possible. De plus, lui aussi a été Mangemort.

-C'est vrai? Mon dieu mais pourquoi n'est-il pas emprisonné à Azkaban comme tous les autres!

-Il aurait soi-disant été espion pour l'Ordre du phénix. Personnellement je n'y crois pas. En tout cas, j'espère que l'on se rendra compte de ce qu'il est vraiment et qu'il ira à Azkaban et surtout que l'élu ne lui fera pas d'enfant!

-Oh mon dieu! Ne parle pas de malheur! Imagines s'ils ont des enfants, Malfoy pourrait trouver un moyen pour tout soutirer à l'élu et échapper à Azkaban.

-Ouais, on sait jamais jusqu'à quel point ils peuvent faire le mal ses animaux là. "

Draco baisait les yeux, serrant les dents, faisant tout pour que les larmes qu'il avait au bord des yeux ne coulent pas. Une fois qu'il se reprit, il repartit au côté d'Harry lui donnant son verre remplit. Celui-ci lui caressa le bras . Le blond décida alors de ne rien dire, après tout, les vieilles opinions préconçues mettaient un temps avant de changer et ce même si ça faisait bien plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensembles. Et même si ça le blessait profondément, il pensait au plus profond de lui même que seul le temps pourrait un jour changer ça.

**OoO**

C'était le samedi dans la semaine du 20 mai, peu de temps après la célébration de la fin de la Grande Guerre. Ce jour-là était un jour de rassemblement. Ce type de réunion arrivait environ une fois par mois. Ces jours-là, ils se réunissaient tous ensembles et parlaient, sortaient... Ils se retrouvaient toujours chez Blaise et Théo et ce même s'ils partaient après ailleurs. Cette routine s'était installée toute seule au fil des mois qui ont suivi la Grande Guerre, c'était le nom donné dans le Daily Prophet (la gazette des sorciers) suite à la fin du règne de Voldemort.

Ceux qui arrivaient toujours les premiers étaient Severus et son compagnon Remus. Toujours suivis par le couple de Pansy et Hermione. Puis Harry et Draco qui arrivaient peu de temps avant Neville et Luna, le seul couple hétérosexuelle du groupe. Pour finir par celui de Ron et James.

Ce jour là ils étaient restés chez Blaise et Théo, installés dans le jardin. Parce que selon Blaise: "il fait vraiment trop beau pour rester enfermé à l'intérieur et que le jardin était superbe puisque c'est Théo qui s'en occupe! ".

Ils étaient donc tous installés dans le jardin, étaient assis dans des chaises très confortables, l'elfe de maison de ma famille Zanbini servait le thé pour tout le monde. Diverses discutions avaient commencé et selon les groupes variaient considérablement.

Hermione, Neville, Théo, Severus et James parlaient de plantes médicinales avec quelques interventions de Pansy pour faire enrager sa petite lionne.

Luna, Remus et Draco eux discutaient des animaux magiques que Luna avaient trouvés récemment. Luna était assise à côté de Draco, sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Quand ils étaient comme ça, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de les prendre pour un frère et une soeur. Ils se ressemblaient un peu et quand Luna s'était vu enfermé au manoir Malfoy, un lien très fort s'était tissé entre les deux. Quand ils étaient dans une même pièce, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir des gestes de tendresse. Des gestes sans aucune ambiguïté, juste des gestes que feraient les membres d'une même famille. Ils se soutenaient, se protégeaient. C'était en grande partie grâce à Draco si Luna et Neville étaient à ce jour ensembles. Pour ça et pour tout ce que Draco apportait à sa "petite soeur", Neville ne pouvait que l'en remercier silencieusement.

Pendant ce temps, Ron, Blaise et Harry donnaient leurs avis pour la prochaine coupe de la ligue de quidditch.

"Je te dis que les Canons de Chudley seront en finale !

-Franchement désolé Weasley mais il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça soit le cas! Cette équipe a depuis longtemps arrêté d'être bonne.

-Je pencherais plutôt pour les Frelons de Wimbourne, bien que les Faucons de Falmouth ont toutes leurs chances aussi." Disait pensivement le garçon à la cicatrice.

"Harry! Tu ne peux pas dire ça! Malfoy t'a lombotomisé le cerveau au quoi! Tu soutiens son équipe pour évitez qu'il te fasse le coup de la migraine le soir?

-Oh! Potter je ne savais pas que notre petit dragon avait un tel pouvoir sur toi ! Il l'utilise souvent? Mon pauvre vieux! Il doit t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs! " Fit Blaise en riant bouche grande ouverte, la main gauche sur l'épaule du brun.

"Vous êtes con les gars.

-Oh franchement Harry, c'est pas comme si on ne s'en doutait pas!

-Hey Drake! Alors comme ça tu nous fais des cachotteries?

-Quoi?" Demandait Draco, n'ayant pas suivi leurs conversations.

Blaise se leva de sa chaise pour se rapprocher du blond en faisant lentement bouger ses hanches, se collant au dossier de chaise de Draco. Il caressa la joue de l'aristocrate, celui-ci avait eu un mouvement de recul face à ce geste incongru venant de son meilleur amis.

"Alors comme ça on fait des cachotteries ma petite blond peroxydé? A moi, ton meilleur ami? Alors comme ça tu fais tourner en bourrique Potter?

-Hein?

-Le coup de la migraine franchement Drake!

-Franchement Drake, c'est mesquin ce que tu fais!" Rigolait Pansy

-Il le tient par la queue!" Beuglait le rouquin

"Weasley! Langage!" Fit Snape

"Pourquoi, vous allez m'enlever des points?

- Tout à fait, trente points en moins pour mauvais langage.

-Severus!

-Techniquement parlant" Fit Hermione " Il ne peux pas, vous n'êtes plu son professeur

-A lui peut-être mais pas à tous ces imbécile de Gryffindor qui sont encore à Hogwarts.

-Vous allez faire leurs faire payer le langage de Ron? Mais c'est injuste" cria Hermione.

"Tout n'est pas juste, de toute façon la discussion est close. Ce qu'ils font dans leur lit ne nous regarde en rien. " Conclu Snape.

Pourtant le mal était fait. Installé près à se propager.

**OoO**

"Et bah alors M'amzelle, faut tenir sur ses jambes! Les toutes minces c'est plus à la mode"

**OoO**

" Une vraie Diva! Par Merlin! Doit-on toujours faire tous tes caprices ?

-Te laisses pas avoir par les blondes, c'est les pires" Dit Ron

**OoO**

" Oh mais regardez-moi ce pauvre chaton! Aussi maigre qu'une fille!

-Vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas une fille? Elle me paraît vraiment fine à côté de son ami.

-Il faut dire que son ami est vraiment très masculin. Mais vous avez sûrement raison, ce doit être une fille"

**OoO**

" Ah les bonnes femme je te jure, toutes des salopes! Tu pourrais t'excuser tout de même, on a pas la galle "

**OoO**

"Tu sais que je t'aime?" Lui disait souvent Harry "Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à ces petites remarques". Dit le brun un soir de fin mai.

Harry l'embrassait toujours pour le réconforter, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

"Ca ne les regarde pas ce que l'on fait dans notre lit" Le brun caressait sa joue lentement avant d'embrasser ses lèvres avec calme.

"Je trouve franchement qu'ils exagèrent de dire des choses comme ça alors qu'ils ne sont pas présents dans notre chez nous. Puis franchement je ne me serais jamais mêlé de ce qui se passe chez eux dans leurs chambres. J'aurais jamais pensé que eux l'auraient fait. Je trouve ça vraiment stupide. Ils dénaturent tellement ce que l'on fait ensembles en le disant comme ça. Ca n'est pas important qui pénètre l'autre parce que c'est rabaisser notre amour à juste du sexe et ça en devient presque dégoûtant la manière dont ils en parlent. Pour moi ça n'a pas d'importance parce que je sais que quand tu me fais l'amour c'est parce que tu m'aimes et que la manière sur le moment-là plus forte de montrer ton amour. "

Harry se calait un peu plus dans les bras de Draco.

"C'est pour ça que je n'interviens jamais dans ce qu'ils disent par ce que d'un, ça ne les regardent pas ce que l'on fait de nos corps, ensuite, ça serait comme leur dire que ce que l'on fait c'est juste du sexe et enfin, même si je leur disais à quel point j'aime quand tu me fait l'amour, ils ne me croiraient pas. Ils sont si cons."

Soufflait Harry doucement à l'oreille de son amant.

"Merci, j'avais besoin que tu me dises ça. Tu sais moi aussi je t'aime. Vraiment. Mais..."

"Mais le fait d'être presque traité en tant que femme te dérange."

"Oui, je sais c'est bête mais je suis un homme, c'est pas tant la place que l'on a au lit qui compte dans cet état de fait. Mais je voudrais être reconnu en tant qu'homme. Qu'importe la place que l'on a dans notre lit. Mais je suis un humain, un homme. Un Homme homosexuel mais un homme comme les autres. J'aime juste un autre homme. "

Les larmes coulaient souvent quand ils avaient ce genre de discussion. Parce que c'était ça qui faisait si mal à Draco, il s'en moque que l'on pense que c'est lui qui était dominé dans son lit. Tout ça ne regardait personne. Mais que l'on le mette au rang de femme, que l'on oublie qu'il était un homme, ça le blessait et d'autant plus que c'était leurs amis qui le blessaient sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Du moins il l'espérait parce que sinon, c'était cruel. Quoi que concernant Ron, le meilleur ami de Harry, il ne savait pas si c'était voulu au non. Draco n'oserait sûrement jamais dire à Harry qu'il pensait que peut-être Ron faisait exprès de le blesser. Il ne voulait pas créer des problèmes. Ils avaient du mal lui et Ron mais ils faisaient des efforts donc pour Harry il pourrait supporter

C'était difficile de s'entendre dire ça par ses amis aussi homosexuels que lui. Ils le prenaient pour une tapette qui pour eux voulait dire "le garçon efféminé du couple" celui qui est maniéré etc... Bien sûr que certains homosexuels sont plus ou moins maniérés mais ça n'était pas du tout son cas et puis même! ça l'agaçait que ses amis disent ça d'un gars même dit efféminé c'était pas non plus une tare. Certains l'étaient et étaient heureux, pourquoi ses amis les dénigraient-ils ainsi?

Il laissait ses pensées là, se rapprochant d'Harry qui entourait sa taille alors que lui appuyait la tête de son amant un peu plus dans son cou.

Au plus profond de lui il se demandait si finalement il avait vraiment une part de masculinité ou s'il voulait tellement en avoir une qu'il se montait la tête avec cette histoire pour s'en donner l'impression.

Harry bien qu'il avait les yeux fermés, il sentait que son amant était toujours crispé même si un peu moins qu'avant. Il espérait vraiment que leurs amis arrêtent avec leurs conneries parce que s'ils continuait ainsi, ils allaient briser son couple et jamais il ne pourrait leur pardonner ça. Il aimait profondément Draco et voir qu'à force Draco doutait de plus en plus de lui même le blessait.

Draco avait beaucoup changé depuis la sixième année et cette confiance en lui qu'il affichait avant donnait bien mieux l'illusion que celle qu'il avait maintenant. Son dragon avait toujours été sensible et fragile tout comme lui. Ils s'étaient trouvés, ils se comprenaient, s'accordant parfaitement ensembles. Lui devait toujours être fort devant les autres et avec Draco il avait pu être lui même. Avec Draco il pouvait être fragile et dépendre de lui, faire tomber la pression que tout un peuple lui mettait constamment sur les épaules.

Personne ne le voyait comme il était, juste Draco. Harry avait vraiment l'impression que c'était le seul, que même ses amis qui l'avaient aidé durant la guerre ne voyaient en lui que le survivant, le vainqueur. Harry était juste bien, lui même avec Draco. Et il voulait rester comme ça avec lui mais ses amis ne semblaient pas capable de les laisser tranquille. Harry refusait d'entrer dans leurs jeux et de montrer ou de parler de ce qui se passait dans son lit avec son homme. Il refusait d'exposer cette intimité dont leurs amis n'avaient rien à voir dedans.

Le brun resserra une fois de plus sa prise sur son homme et quand il le sentit s'endormir il fit de même. Quoi de plus merveilleux que de dormir dans les bras de l'homme qui vous aime, de l'homme qui vous soutien?

**OoO**

" Alors PD, quand est-ce que tu le ponds le gosse du survivant? " Criait un homme en pleine rue.

Draco était accompagné de Luna, ils venait d'acheter une glace chez Florian fortârome ensuite ils avaient prévu d'aller chez l'Apothicaire et sûrement finir leur visite chez Fleury et Bott. C'était un samedi il y avait donc beaucoup de monde sur le chemin de traverse.

Draco n'avait pas cours ce jour là mais il devait acheter de nouveaux livres et ingrédients pour ses cours de la semaine prochaine. Il était premier de sa classe pour devenir maître de potion et il était vraiment doué. Il l'avait toujours été en potion. Il faut dire qu'il avait des cours depuis qu'il avait cinq ans alors forcément... Il avait toujours aimé ça, Severus lui avait transmit cet amour des potions. Et quand il était à Hogwarts les points que Severus Snape lui mettait dans sa matière étaient toujours mérités et ça même Hermione le reconnaissait, bon depuis peu mais maintenant c'était chose faite. Il avait un don.

Donc ce jour-là Draco n'était pas en cours et il avait eu envie de voir Luna sachant qu' Harry était avec Ron dieu seul sait où. Lui avait eu envie de voir sa "petite soeur", chose quelle avait accepté sans problème. Draco était venu la chercher chez elle comme il le faisait habituellement. Le blond croisait Neville lui souhaitant bonne recherche pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de la "petite fée" comme l'appelait Neville. Le copain de Luna n'avait jamais été jaloux de la relation qu'entretenait la jeune femme avec l'aristocrate parce qu'il savait qu'ils se considéraient comme frère et soeur et vraiment rien d'autre. Il n'y avait pas cette tension sexuelle qu'avaient les couples qui s'aimaient. Ils n'avaient pas ce qu'avaient Harry et Draco quand ils étaient ensembles. C'était plutôt comme si Draco était la maman de Luna et que la blonde était le bébé du blond. C'était clairement différent de ce qui faisait un couple.

" Alors PD, quand est-ce que tu le ponds le gosse du survivant? "

Cette interpellation en pleine rue était vraiment malvenue pour Draco mais les gens ne se gênaient plus. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours comme ça? De plus en plus, il entendait ce type de remarque et si au début c'était pas agréable au fur et a mesure que le temps passait et plus il en venait à douter. Il ne savait plus où il en était et tout ça le déstabilisait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être considéré comme un homme? Pourquoi le traitait-on comme une femme de petite vie? Et quand bien même est-ce que ce genre de femme méritait d'être traité comme ça?

Pire, on ne le traitait même pas comme une femme, plutôt comme un animal, quelque chose qui n'était pas humain et qui ne mérite aucun respect. Parfois il se demandait si lui même avait vraiment du respect pour lui avec tout ce que l'on lui disait, il doutait de plus en plus et se disait parfois que peut-être si on lui disait, c'est que c'était vrai.

Mais à chaque fois il se donnait une claque mental, non! Il ne devait pas croire ce que l'on lui disait parce qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas! Ils ne pouvaient pas le juger sans connaître. Ce qu'il partageait avec Harry n'était pas ce qu'ils semblaient tous vouloir dire.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait dans leur lit! ça ne regardait qu'eux! Ce n'était pas la place que l'on a dans un lit ou hors d'un lit qui comptait. Le fait que l'on le traitait de "femme" ne voulait rien dire. Parce que Harry devait être fort devant tout le monde et que dans leur lit, il aimait que ce soit Draco qui le pénètre parce que dans ses moments-là, il pouvait se reposer et arrêter d'être le survivant, l'élut. Il pouvait être Harry, le Harry qui aime Draco et que Draco aime.

"T'es bonne qu'à ça non? "

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas ne pas douter un peu face à ce genre de réactions. Alors il continuait à marcher accompagné de Luna, s'échappant de tout ce monde qui le jugeait sans savoir.

"Hey! Salope je te parle! Ecartes bien les cuises quand il te prend peut-être que si tu lui fait un gosse, t'arriveras à échapper à Azkaban sale fils de Mangemort! "

Il se faisait de plus en plus insulter. Rien ne lui était épargné dans les sujets qui le blessait réellement. Et dire qu'aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire. Juste un 5 juin

**OoO**

" Toujours en retard! T'as passé encore trois heures dans la salle de bain pour te faire belle? Franchement y a que les femmes pour être aussi narcissiques" Fit Ron à l'arrivée de Draco et de Harry pour la fête d'anniversaire du blond.

Petite réunion exceptionnelle en plus de ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Après le dîner ils sortirent tous du restaurant. Neville parlait avec Severus et Remus, Pansy avec Théo et Blaise, Hermione avec Luna et Harry avec James. Il faisait assez chaud.

" T'as pas trop chaud habillé comme ça? Franchement met une robe, on est en été! Ah mais c'est vrai, tu es un gars, faut dire qu'en te voyant, on a du mal à savoir" Dit mine de rien Ron qui était à l'arrière avec Draco.

**OoO**

"Dray, tu viens?" Demanda Harry devant la porte de leur chambre.

Mais l'aristocrate ne semblait pas entendre ce qui lui était demandé. Il était là, les yeux dans le vague, un poids sur le coeur. Il s'était rarement senti comme ça et le problème c'était que plus le temps passait et moins bien il se sentait. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un début de cauchemar et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour lutter contre ça.

Harry lui avait déjà dit que ce qui se passait dans leur lit ne regardait qu'eux et Draco était totalement d'accord avec ça. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être blessé.

"Dray?

-Oui?" Fit le blond en regardant son amant.

"Tu viens au lit?

-Je...

-J'ai envie de toi." Avait dit Harry en l'embrassant passionnément sur les lèvres, le tirant par la même occasion par le bras le faisant entrer dans la pièce.

**OoO**

Ils étaient une nouvelle fois invités à une soirée mondaine, c'était le 10 juin et Harry était en train de faire un discours pendant que Draco était un peu à l'écart. Il supportait plus du tout les remarques qu'il entendait à chaque fois à son passage. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on parlait sans arrêt de sa vie sexuelle? Pourquoi parler d'un sujet qui ne regardait personne?

Parce que c'était un moyen comme un autre pour le blesser, parce que les gens parlent toujours de se qui ne les regardent pas. Mais ça Draco n'y pensait pas. Jamais.

Il était toujours aussi beau mais pourtant on pouvait voir qu'il était mal. Ses yeux avaient semble-t-il perdu cette lumière. Il paraissait las, fatigué, tourmenté. Il voulait être seul, juste un peu, qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on l'oublie ou du moins que l'on ne lui prête pas d'attention.

Malheureusement il vit un jeune homme, très beau, de longs cheveux auburn attacher en queue de cheval, les yeux bleu s'approcher de lui. C'était le genre d'homme que l'on plaquerait au sol et prendrait violemment jusqu'à le faire jouir. Mais ça, ça aurait été si on avait été en boite gay. Il n'empêche qu'il attirait les regards, il avait une sensualité dans sa démarche qui donnait chaud. Enfin qui donnait chaud aux autres hommes mais pas à Draco. Surtout pas avec le sourire qu'il lui faisait, sourire de pure perversité, une perversité qui allait être douloureuse. Il se mit à côté du blond se penchant légèrement vers lui.

"Il est sexy, tu ne trouves pas?"

Draco ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas s'énerver parce que c'est ce que l'homme voulait qu'il fasse parce que ne rien montrer face à ses paroles était peut-être difficile mais il ne voulait à aucun prix lui montrer qu'il avait mal.

" Il doit avoir un de ces engins! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais l'avoir dans le cul!"

"Ne pas réagir " ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Draco.

"Je suis sûr que je peux l'avoir et moi au moins, je lui ferai des gosses, je ne suis pas infertile contrairement à d'autres. Et je lui donnerai plus de plaisir qu'il ne pourra jamais en avoir. Après tout le survivant mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux. Tu n'es pas d'accord?"

**OoO**

"Ma jolie t'as pas été gâté par la nature niveau poitrine mais t'as une paire de jambe qui en ferait bander plus d'un. N'hésites pas si tu veux, derrière personne ne nous verra"

**OoO**

"Harry

-Oui?

-Tu sais qu'à l'origine j'ai été conçu pour être la chose de Voldemort?

-Non, mais je suis content que ça ne soit pas finit comme ça. Tu es a moi et je suis a toi et c'est bien comme ça"

"Oui" Pensait Draco " Mais parfois avec tout ce que j'entends, je me dis que si on me le dit si souvent, c'est peut-être parce que c'est ce pour quoi on m'a voulu". C'était un soir vers la fin juin

**OoO**

Ce soir là de fin juin, Harry venait de rentrer de l'académie des Aurores extrêmement fatigué, il défit paresseusement ses chaussures et rangea son manteau sur le porte manteau de l'entrée. Le transplanage entre Londres et Godric's Hollow l'avait d'autant plus fatigué. Une fois qu'il s'était déshabillé, il s'étendit sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans le salon/cuisine.

"Et merde..." Bougonna le garçon à la cicatrice.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?" Demanda Draco en descendant les escalier, il l'avait entendu arriver.

-J'ai oublié un papier super important chez Ron." Fit-il alors que Draco se baissait pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son homme qui lui répondait mollement

" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui pour être aussi fatigué?" Demanda le blond pendant qu'il massait légèrement la tête d'Harry. "Tu rentres plus tard que d'habitude "

" On a fait du terrain aujourd'hui, ils avaient pas assez de monde alors on a complété les rangs si on peut dire et j'ai passé toute la journée à courir. Je suis mort. Mais j'ai besoin de ces papiers faut que je les rende demain et ils les ont donnés vraiment en retard.

-Tu veux que j'ailles chez Ron pour les récupérer?" Fit-il voyant l'état d'Harry.

"ça serait très gentil ça" Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant.

"Va te laver pendant ce temps là

-merci, j'y vais"

Harry montait comme il pouvait les escaliers qui l'emmenaient à l'étage puis direction la salle de bain où un bain l'attendait déjà. Il eut une pensée comme quoi la magie c'était vraiment bien, surtout dans ce cas là.

**OoO**

Draco arriva rapidement devant la maison de Ron et James. Ce fut le petit brun qui lui avait ouvert quand il avait sonné le faisant entrer. Il appela Ron qui descendit quelques secondes après. James partit rapidement expliquant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire.

Draco était toujours étonné quand il voyait James. Il ressemblait énormément à Harry physiquement parlant mais il était bien différent, très silencieux s'ouvrant assez rarement du moins avec lui pourtant avec Hermione, Pansy, Neville et Remus ça ne semblait pas être la même chose. Draco ne lui avait presque jamais parlé, il avait l'impression que le jeune homme n'était pas à l'aise avec lui et qu'il cachait ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il s'étonnait toujours de le voir en couple avec Ron Weasley qui semblait être une véritable antithèse de lui. Il ne ressentait pas dans ce couple le même équilibre qu'il y avait dans tous les autres couples qu'il côtoyait. Enfin leur relation pour Draco était dure à saisir et il ne se permettrait au grand jamais d'en parler parce que ça ne le regardait pas et puis tout le monde se permettait bien trop de choses dans sa relation avec Harry alors il ne voulait mais alors surtout pas reproduire ce que l'on lui faisait subir.

"Tu voulais?" Lui demanda Ron un peu sec.

Ca rappelait tout de suite les petites phrases que Ron disait et qui lui faisait si mal. Ce ton-là, c'était ce qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre derrière ces phrases

_"Et ça rends ta femme jalouse? Faut pas t'occuper de ta bonne femme"_

_"Harry! Tu ne peux pas dire ça! Malfoy t'a lombotomisé le cerveau au quoi! Tu soutiens son équipe pour évitez qu'il te face le coup de la migraine le soir?"_

_"Il le tient par la queue!"_

Toutes ces petites phrases qui faisait mal parce quelles étaient blessantes et surtout parce que c'était dit par le meilleur ami de son amant. "Elles ne sont faites que pour plaisanter! Arrête d'imaginer des choses Draco! Maintenant il t'apprécie " Essayait de se convaincre l'aristocrate blond.

"Malfoy si c'était pour me faire perdre mon temps tu dégages!"

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de revenir sur terre loin de ses pensées.

"Oui, désolé de te déranger mais Harry aurait besoin du papier, celui que vous devez rendre demain. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait laissé chez toi.

- Alors comme ça tu fais le chien chien pour son maître?

-Quoi?

-Franchement Malfoy t'es tombé vraiment bas. Qu'est-ce que ton père dirait s'il était encore en vie? " Demanda Ron en ricanant face à ce qu'il lisait sur le visage de Draco.

Draco depuis la fin de la guerre et même avant du moins devant Harry avait décidé de montrer ses émotions, d'arrêter de snober les gens, il voulait être lui-même. Mais à cet instant, il se dit qu'il aurait aimé être capable de faire un bon masque pour empêcher de montrer aux autres ce qu'il ressentait. Il devait vraiment avoir perdu la main et ce même devant l'homme qui lui avait dit vouloir Harry et qu'il était plus apte à l'avoir que lui. Avec un temps de retard, il se dit que peut-être il n'avait pas eu la bonne réaction à ce moment là. Mais quelle aurait-elle dû être ?

"Weasl

-Je suis sûr qu'il serait mort rien qu'en voyant son fils fils ramper devant le grand Harry Potter! Une vraie salope!

-JE T'INTERDIS!

-TU M'INTERDIS QUOI PEDALE? ALORS CA FAIT QUOI DE S'ENVOYER DES BITES DANS LE CUL?

-Tu parles de quelques choses que tu connais peut-être?

-FERME-LA ! Quand on sait que faire ça de sa vie, on se la ferme et on accepte d'être un défoule merde! De toute façon t'es qu'une salope qui ouvre les cuisses. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va rester encore longtemps avec toi?

-Que je sache ça fait déjà deux ans et demi!

-Déjà? Il t'a pas encore jeté? T'inquiètes pas il va pas tarder à le faire et il trouvera mieux"

Draco essayait de rester le plus possible maître de lui même, putain! C'était le meilleur ami d'Harry qui lui balançait tout ça au visage! Il savait que c'était faux mais ça faisait mal. Il le savait qu' Harry n'était pas comme ça qu'ils s'aimaient mais si le meilleur ami de son amant ne voyait pas ça, franchement comment le montrer aux autres?

" Pourquoi t'es comme ça Weasley? Qu'est-ce que t'as à me reprocher? Dis-le ! Tu t'es jamais gêné pour ça avant! Alors je t'en pris dis-le!

-Franchement, comment Le survivant, l'élut peut-il t'enculer? Alors qu'il y a tellement mieux que toi! Tellement plus proche, plus solide! Quelqu'un qui le connaît vraiment!

-Attend là! T'as vu comment tu parles d'Harry? Ce n'est pas le survivant! C'est un homme comme un autre et j'aurais pensé qu'étant son ami tu le saurais mieux que personne!

-Ferme-la, petite pute!

-Quand je vois comment tu le connais je me dis que non tu ne le mérites pas!

-Je le mérite bien plus que toi! Moi je le connais! J'ai toujours été avec! Avec moi il serait heureux!

-N'ose pas me faire croire que tu l'aimes parce que c'est faux!

-Il ne peut pas être avec un Mangemort! Une pourriture de l'Angleterre dont il a débarrassé le plus grand mage noir!

-Je te signale que j'étais espion! Pas Mangemort!

-Je ne te crois pas t'as juste essayé d'embobiner l'élu!

-Donnes-moi ce papier et je dégage!

-Faudrait pas trop faire attendre ton maître, il pourrait t'éjecter de la maison!" Dit Weasley avant de lui donner le papier.

Papier qui lui fût presque arraché des mains. Quelques secondes après, Draco sortait de cette maison et transplana. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être loin, très loin juste le temps de se reprendre un peu avant de rentrer chez lui. Il arrivait au milieu de Stonehenge dans le Wilshire, là où il habitait avant la guerre. Pendant une quinzaine de minutes il pleura puis il se lança un sort pour ne pas que l'on voit que ses yeux étaient rouges et retransplana jusque chez lui à Godric's Hollow.

Le sort fit illusion jusqu'à ce qu'ils se couchent pourtant quand Harry passa les mains sur le visage de son amant bien qu'il ne vit rien à cause du sort il sentit la fraîcheur des larmes qui avaient été versées.

**OoO**

"Excusez-nous? Vous êtes mannequin mademoiselle? Non parce que franchement je serais intéressé pour vous avoir dans une publicité de parfum. Vous êtes extrêmement féminine, des traits très fins, grande, mince. Parfaite silhouette de la femme fatale!"

**OoO**

Hermione avait appelé la veille, il était en début juillet, ça faisait une semaine depuis que Draco et Ron avaient eu leur altercation et personne n'était au courant sauf peut-être James.

Draco n'en avait pas parlé à Harry car il se rendait compte que toute cette histoire sur sa masculinité commençait à perturber beaucoup leurs couple. Draco avait de plus en plus de mal dans les moments intimes qu'il partageait avec Harry. Et même si Harry comprenait qu'il se sentait mal avec cette histoire, il trouvait que Draco lui donnait trop d'importance et que l'avis des autres le bouffait trop mais il ne se rendait pas compte de tout ce qui se passait vraiment. Des remarques lancées par tous, parce qu'il n'était pas toujours là.

L'ancien Draco n'aurait pas été aussi perturbé face à ça mais voilà, on ressort rarement indemne d'une guerre. Et ça Harry le savait, n'avait -il pas eu du mal? Heureusement que Draco avait été là. Parce que ce qui était bien dans leur couple, c'était cet équilibre, quand l'un avait besoin d'être soutenu, l'autre l'aidait du mieux possible. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu' Harry était à bout de nerfs, il n'arrivait pas à faire remonter la pente à son amant.

Harry pensait que le coup de téléphone d' Hermione était une bonne idée pour se changer les idées, il accepta aussitôt l'idée d'aller boire un verre entre amis aux trois balais de Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard) ce qui arrangeait bien Remus et Severus qui devaient être présents pour une sortie et étant respectivement professeur de défense contre les force du mal et professeur de Potion. Ils pouvaient ainsi être présents s'il y avait un problème tout en profitant eux même pour voir le groupe. Ils se retrouvèrent tous vers dix heures et demi.

Une fois tout le monde arrivé et assis sur leurs chaises, les discutions commencèrent. Principalement sur les élèves de l'école et les différentes maisons d' Hogwarts. Remus dit que l'entente entre Gryffindor et Slytherin s'était un peu améliorée.

"Cette année, Slytherin a toute les chance de gagner la coupe de Quidditch" Dit Snape en jetant un clin d'oeil heureux à Draco qui sourit doucement pour la première fois.

Depuis qu'il était ici, le fait de voir Ron après ce qu'il lui avait dit ne lui donnait pas du tout envie de l'approcher. Et avec ce petit commentaire de son parrain il se sentait un peu mieux.

"Ils ont encore triché, comme d'habitude

-Ron! " Cria Hermione. "Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu ne les as jamais vu joué!

-Ils le font toujours, il n'y a que comme ça qu'ils gagnent

-Je te déconseille de généralisé de manière hâtive Weasley" Fit de manière dangereuse Pansy .

"Si on ne peut même pas dire ce que l'on pense!

-Honnêtement Ron, pour les avoir vu, ils volent vraiment bien et l'attrapeur est vraiment bon ainsi que toute l'équipe." Dit Remus. "Je ne les ait pas vu triché une seule fois"

"Bon, changeons de sujet" Fit Hermione excédée. "Le quidditch est toujours sujet à dispute. En faie si je vous ai appelé, c'est parce que j'avais quelques chose à vous dire à tous. Voilà avec Pansy on va avoir un enfant

-C'est super ça!" Dit Théo. "Blaise, j'en veux un aussi je te préviens!

-Tu neveux pas que l'on en rediscutes quand on sera à la maison?

-D'accord mais attention, j'oublierais pas et saches que si tu veux esquiver la question je reviendrais à la charge.

-Tu es prévenu Blaise" Pouffa Harry

-Toutes mes félicitations Hermione, Pansy

-Merci Draco

-C'est mignon les bébés" Termina Luna.

Tout le monde leur souhaita les meilleurs voeux et beaucoup de bonheur.

"Et pour toi Malfoy c'est pour quand? Non parce qu'il va falloir s'y mettre avant que l'échéance n'arrives" Dit Ron avec un sourire cruel.

"On en a pas encore parlé" Fit Harry ne voulant surtout pas rentrer dans ce terrain là. S'il était venu, c'était pour oublier. "Parfois Ron est vraiment lourd" pensa le garçon qui a survécu.

"Et toi quand tu arrêtes les discutions débiles? " Dit Draco où l'on sentait un véritable énervement, une fureur sortant de lui.

Luna se leva et s'assit sur les genoux de Draco .

"Ron dit toujours beaucoup de bêtises" s'exprima Luna les yeux dans le vague toujours un peu dans son monde.

"Je disais juste ça pour savoir, non parce que sinon mon pote faut changer la mère" Dit mine de rien le rouquin.

"Ron t'es lourd là" Intervint Neville "ça ne regarde qu'eux tout ça".

Face à ces mots de Neville, Draco se sentit compris. Enfin quelqu'un qui n'interviendrait pas dans sa vie.

"On peut vraiment plus rien dire! Pourtant il me semblait que l'on avait gagné la guerre où on ne pouvait pas avoir un point de vue différent de la majorité.

-Ne comparez pas ce que vous dites avec le monde de la guerre Weasley. Je pense que vous n'avez pas bien compris ce pourquoi vous vous êtes battu, comme vous le dites.

-C'est bon j'ai compris vous êtes tous contre moi donc je m'en vais puisque l'on ne peut pas dire ce que l'on pense ici."

Puis Ron partit des trois balais. A sa suite Harry sortit leur disant qu'il allait parler avec Ron. Pendant ce temps là, James demanda à parler avec Draco seul à seul. Celui-ci le suivit, disant aux autres qu'ils revenaient après. James emmena Draco vers la Cabane Hurlante.

"Draco, je peux te parler honnêtement? " Le blond lui fit digne de continuer. " Voilà j'ai entendu votre dispute avec Ron la semaine dernière. Je voulais te demander de l'excuser et de passer outre ce qu'il a dit.

-Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça?

-Tu vas le faire et tu sais pourquoi?

-Non mais je suis pressé de l'entendre.

-Parce que sinon ton couple et mon couple vont se briser. Si tu n'oublies pas, tu vas en parler à Harry qui devra choisir entre toi et son meilleur ami. Je pense que tu sais qui sera choisi entre vous deux. Et dans ce cas là rien n'empêchera Ron de se mettre avec Harry.

-Donc tu sais que Ron est on va dire "amoureux" de Harry mais tu restes avec lui? Tu acceptes ça?

-Je l'aime, je prends ce que je peux

-Je ne te comprends pas.

-Ne cherches pas on est bien trop différents toi et moi.

-Tu ne m'apprécies pas n'est-ce pas?

-Non je vomis tous les Malfoy et ne fait aucune distinction entre vous. Vous avez détruit ma vie. Mais moi je peux vivre sans me venger. Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit et choisis bien. "

Puis il partit laissant Draco seul. Puis il repartit vers les trois balais et dit au revoir à tout le monde. Il était fatigué, très fatigué de tout ça et même s'il avait compris que ce qu'avait dit Ron, c'était juste un moyen de le blesser, moyen qui fonctionnait- il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en détacher. Ca continuait de le ronger plus vite que l'acide citrique.

_"Il le tient par la queue!"_

_"Je suis sur qu'il serait mort rien qu'en voyant son fils fils ramper devant le grand Harry Potter! Une vraie salope!"_

_"De toute façon t'es qu'une salope qui ouvre les cuisses. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va rester encore longtemps avec toi?"_

_"Déjà? Il t'a pas encore jeté? T'inquiètes pas il va pas tarder à le faire et il trouvera mieux" _

_"Je le mérite bien plus que toi! Moi je le connais! J'ai toujours été avec! Avec moi il serait heureux! "_

_"Faudrait pas trop faire attendre ton maître, il pourrait t'éjecter de la maison!" _

**OoO**

Draco était parti depuis trente minutes, suivi de peu par James, quand Harry revient au trois Balais. Il était énervé et le fait de ne pas voir Draco n'améliora pas du tout son humeur. Il en avait marre de toutes ces conneries! Ne pouvait-il pas avoir une vie moins mouvementée? Etait-ce vraiment trop demandé? Pourquoi était-il entouré par de fortes têtes? Peut-être parce que s'ils étaient de moins fortes têtes, ils seraient comme tout ses fans qui l'idolâtrent et ça serait horrible à vivre dans son quotidien.

Il s'assit avec ses amis qui s'étaient arrêtés de parler suite à son arrivée. Remus le regarda puis se dit qu'il faudrait qu'ils en parlent ensembles parce que ça commençais à devenir très lourd tout ça. "Et franchement c'est stupide" pensait le loup.

"Harry, je me suis rendu compte et je pense que tout ceux qui sont à cette table qu'il y a des tensions dans l'air.

-Ca, pour en avoir il y en a. Ca me soule, J'en ai marre vraiment.

-Je pense que l'on comprend tous Harry

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ne peut pas rester à sa place?

- L'Homme va toujours plus loin que ce qu'il ne lui est autorisé" Dit Severus alors que Remus, Pansy et Hermione approuvaient ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Le pire c'est que c'est vrai ce que vous dites Snape. J'aurais préféré que chacun reste en dehors de notre vie privé à Draco et à moi. Ca ne regarde que nous et tout le monde s'en mêle. Je sais que tes phrases Blaise étaient dites pour plaisanter mais je pense qu'avec la répétition massive de ce type de phrases en si peu de temps, ça a fait mal à Draco. Ca lui fait mal parce qu'après la guerre son monde s'est effondré et pendant qu'il m'aidait à aller mieux, personne ne s'occupait de lui et là avec tout ça, il se rend compte que tout ce qu'il avait avant n'est plus du tout d'actualité. Il n'a pas encore vraiment passé au dessus de la guerre. Et il doute. Il doute beaucoup. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Réagir c'est accepter que ce qui est dit peut être la vérité mais ne pas réagir c'est comme renier son problème. Il n'a plus confiance en lui.

-Draco n'a plus confiance en lui mais il a confiance en toi Harry." Dit Luna

"Luna a raison tu sais, il n'a pas confiance en lui mais qu'il a confiance en toi, la question principale est: Est-ce que toi tu as confiance en lui?" Demanda Hermione

"Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en lui!

-Alors faites en sorte qu'il retrouve sa confiance en lui-même, peut-être qu'en cet instant, ça n'est pas encore possible mais vous allez trouver quoi faire, n'est-ce pas Potter?" Fit Severus avec un micro sourire.

Harry Acquiesça, parler avec eux faisait du bien et ils avaient comprit que le sujet qui faisait si polémique ne seraient plus aborder parce que ce qui aurais dû être une plaisanterie se révélait être quelque chose qui faisait du mal.

Quand ils décidèrent de partir des trois balais pour continuer à se promener encore un peu avant que chacun suive son chemin, ils passèrent devant le magasin de livre de Hogsmeade car Hermione avait besoin d'un livre pour prénoms pour l' enfant qu'elles auraient Pansy et elle. Elle ressortit rapidement tenant Sorcière-Hebdo (Witch weekly) elle semblait furieuse, donnant le magasin à Harry.

Celui-ci vit son portrait sur la couverture avec écrit en gros "_A quand un enfant? P.3_".

Harry fronça les sourcils sentant que tout ça allait le remettre en colère encore une fois.

_A quand un enfant? _

_Voilà la question que tout le monde se pose. Harry James Potter, l'élu du monde sorcier à ce jour âgé de presque dix-neuf ans n'est toujours pas marié ni père de famille. Ce qui étonne beaucoup la population sorcière, depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre dans laquelle il est sorti victorieux, il est en couple avec un homme, Draco Lucius Malfoy, reconnu pour avoir été Mangemort espion pendant la Grande Guerre. Dont le père était le bras droit de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom. _

_Tout le monde a été très étonné quant à son choix de compagnon, beaucoup de sorcières désespérées de le savoir gay et donc perdu pour la gante féminine. _

_On se demande donc à quand un enfant? _

_Car tout le monde sait que notre élu à perdu très tôt sa famille et qu'il désire plus que tout en avoir une lui même et ce même si certains diront qu'il est jeune. _

_Nous savons tous que son plus grand rêve est d'en avoir, certaines anciennes sorcières venant d' Hogwarts disaient même que c'était étonnant de ne pas le voir avec un enfant à la toute fin de la guerre vu son désir d'être père. _

_Nous nous demandons dont quand est-ce que Monsieur Malfoy lui donnera enfin ce premier enfant tant désiré à notre héros. A moins que le couple se sépare ce qui pourrait arriver... _

Harry ne supporta pas de lire une ligne de plus de ce tissu de conneries. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et transplana directement à Godric's Hollow.

**OoO**

Harry déboula comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses dans leur maison de Godric's Hollow, il était vraiment très énervé et il cherchait Draco. Un Draco qui ne se montrait pas ce qui accentua son état de colère. Il finit tout de même par le trouver dans leur chambre allongé sur le lit tenant un oreiller fermement contre lui.

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent Draco lâcha son oreiller et se mit debout. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. ça énerva encore plus Harry.

"Pourquoi tu te laisses bouffer par toutes ces conneries!" Hurla-t-il "Je comprend pas pourquoi tu prends ça si au sérieux! C'est que des plaisanteries! Du moins c'en était avant que tu leur en donnes ces proportions là! C'était des conneries vraiment stupides, sur des choses qui ne regardaient personnes mais c'était débile! "

"Tu comprends pas" Dit faiblement Draco. "Oui c'était stupide mais ça fait mal! J'ai mal de tout ça! C'était déstabilisant au début puis ça m'a rongé. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de douter à ce point là! Est-ce que c'est vrai? Tout le monde me le dit. Ca en devient une idée constante. C'est juste ... trop"

"Ne les laisses pas te détruire c'est juste des conneries, tu devrais passer outre!

-Je ne suis pas toi! Moi je ne suis pas capable de le faire! Pas quand tes amis te le disent, non pas une fois, mais plusieurs, de multiples fois! Pas quand le meilleur ami de la personne que tu aimes te traite de salope qui n'est bonne qu'a écarter les cuisses! Pas quand il te dit que t'es bon qu'à être jeter ou à te prendre des pénis entre les fesses! "

"Draco arrêtes ça, je sais que Ron t'a lancé quelques piques mais il n'aurait pas dit ça!

-Parce que j'entends des voix? J'invente? Je mens? Je me trompe quand je l'entends me dire que tu mérites mieux que moi? Que je ne te connais pas? Qu'il serait mieux avec toi? Qu'il te rendrait heureux? "

"Tais-toi Draco! Tu es fatigué, cette histoire va trop loin je veux plus entendre de bêtises pareilles.

-Quand il dit que je suis un Mangemort qui n'a jamais été espion? Que je suis de la merde? Oui tu as raison Harry! Je suis fatigué! Fatigué de subir tout ça! Qu'un homme que je ne connais pas vient me voir, commence à discuter et me dire qu'il a envie de mon mec ! Que ce même homme me dise que lui il te donnera des enfant!

- Entre nous deux tu sais bien que c'est moi qui risque de t'en donner plutôt que l'inverse!

-Ou encore ces vieilles qui disent qu'il ne faut surtout pas que l'on en ait ensembles parce que ça pourrait m'empêcher d'aller croupir à Azkaban comme je le mérite mais que l'on a juste pas encore trouvé les preuves?

-Draco tu dramatises tout!

-Non Harry c'est toi qui ne voit juste pas tout.

-Putain j'en ai marre! A quoi ça sert que l'on en parle encore? Tu incrimines mon meilleur ami, des vieilles, un mec qui soit-disant aurait voulu coucher avec moi! C'est trop!"

Harry descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, Draco le suivant.

"Harry!" Fit le blond "Qu'est-ce tu fais? Harry!

- Commes- tu le voit, je pars!

-Harry attend! " Cria Draco alors que le brun venait de passer la porte. "Harry, ne me laisse pas seul, s'il te plaît" Murmura-t-il

**OoO**

"Luna! Tu peux venir ouvrit s'il te plaît je suis dans la serre là!

-J'y vais" Dit rêveusement la petite fée de Neville.

Ca venait tout juste de sonner, Luna ouvrit la porte et vit Draco qui avait vraiment l'air d'aller très mal. Il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Elle le réceptionna et le fit entrer. Elle s'assit sur le canapé gardant contre elle son grand frère de coeur. Ca faisait mal de le voir comme ça.

"Il est parti, il est parti, il m'a laissé, il m'aime plus" Ne cessait-il de dire en boucle. Il le disait encore quand Neville arriva dans le salon. Le jeune homme s'assit sur un autre fauteuil laissant sa petite fée réconforter le petit dragon. Elle y parvient au bout de quelques minutes.

"Merci" Dit-il a Luna "Désolé Neville

-C'est pas grave, c'est fait pour ça les amis non?

-Si.

-Explique-nous d'accord. "

Ce qu'il fit, ça dura dix bonnes minutes mais après Draco se sentit un peu mieux. Personne ne le jugeait ici, ici on l'écoutait et on essayait de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si mal.

"Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu' Harry ne te croit pas, il nous l'a dit tout à l'heure quand tu n'étais plus là, mais il a du mal à gérer ça. Il ne veut pas donner de l'importance à ce que tout le monde dit, c'est pour ça qu'il n'intervenait pas beaucoup. Il sait que tu vas mal mais il ne sait pas comment faire pour t'aide et c'est ça qui l'énerve parce que la seule chose éventuelle qu'il pourrait faire c'est de crier sur tout les toits que ça ne regarde que vous. Mais tu sais comment les gens sont, ils feraient directement l'inverse. "

"Merci, ça va mieux maintenant.

-Moi je voudrais bien une petite nièce ou un neveu ...

-Tu veux que je porte toi aussi un bébé?

-Non, pourquoi ça devrait être toi? Juste, c'est mignon les bébé... " Dit Luna toujours un peu dans la lune.

"Je vais y aller, merci Neville, Luna

-Fais des bisous à Harry "

**OoO**

"RON! RON! t'es là?" Criait Harry en rentrant dans la maison de son ami.

"C'est bon je suis là! Alors mon tout beau qu'est-ce que tu veux? Pas avec ta copine?

-Ron! Arrêtes avec ça s'te plaît, c'est vraiment pas drôle.

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça? C'est pas comme si c'était faux merde!

-Mais si justement Ron, ça l'est! Draco est un homme, un homme que j'aime. Je pensais que tu l'appréciais, que tu voyais qui il était vraiment.

-Comment je pourrais apprécier un Mangemort? Comment tu peux faire des choses avec un Mangemort? Toi le survivant! Toi qui a protégé toute la nation sorcière contre ces nuisible, comment tu peux l'aimer?

-Ron! Il n'est pas du tout comme ça! Comment toi tu peux dire ça alors que ça fait un an que tu le côtoie ! Un an qu'il te montre qui il est vraiment. Comment tu peux rabaisser ainsi la personne que j'aime ? "

Au fil de la conversation Harry se demandait vraiment si finalement il n'aurait pas dû croire Draco. Ron ne lui avait jamais montré un tel visage! Bien sûr il ne prétendait pas connaître toutes les facettes de son ami mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il parlerait comme ça de Draco.

"Il écarte bien les cuisses c'est ça? Non parce que franchement, je comprends pas sinon, comment tu peux le préférer quand tu peux avoir mieux? Je te connais vraiment moi! Je pourrais vraiment te rendre heureux, pas comme cette lopette!"

A cet instant Harry était vraiment dégoûté par son ami, "Si encore je peux l'appeler comme ça" pensa Harry. Il se demanda dans quel monde vivait Ron. Avait-il pris quelque chose? Harry regarda bien son ex-meilleur ami, il avait l'air d'avoir bu un peu mais pas assez pour être ivre. "Donc il dit vraiment ce qu'il pense." En concluait le futur Auror.

"Tu me dégoûtes Ron, je t'avais encore jamais vu comme ça et franchement je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir. Mais c'est sûrement mieux. Maintenant je pense que je vais pouvoir allez m'excuser auprès de Draco de manière convenable et nous pourrons sûrement faire l'amour parce qu'après ça ce problème sera résolu. "

"Non, Harry laisse ce connard! Je suis là moi! Je t'attends depuis si longtemps

-Je veux plus te voir, je ne sais pas si je le revoudrais plus tard. Au fait, Draco est un HOMME et j'aime faire l'amour avec lui. c'est toujours passionné." Finit par dire Harry avant de partir.

Ron cria un "NON" au départ d'Harry

**OoO**

"Draco!" Cria Harry se ouvrant la porte de chez lui, il se trouva devant son aimé qui venait lui aussi de revenir. Il se jeta dans ses bras en lui demandant de l'excuser. Draco tint fortement le brun dans ses bras, il pensait l'avoir perdu!

"Pardon Dray! Je n'aurais pas dû rejeter ce que tu m'avais dit sur Ron, même si je pouvais ne pas y croire j'aurais au moins dû te laisser le bénéfice du doute. Pardon Amour! Si tu savais comme je t'aime!

-Moi aussi je t'aime Harry pardon! J'aurais dû avoir plus confiance en moi, en nous. Ne pas croire ce qu'on dit.

-C'est pas vraiment de ta faute mon coeur, tu es fragile en ce moment, après la guerre c'était moi et tu m'as aidé. Moi j'ai pas réussi à le faire et c'est pour ça que j'étais en colère. Mon amour tu es un homme! Un vrai! Un homme qui parfois peut être fagile. Tu es MON Homme. Tout n'est pas que question de dominance et c'est ça que j'aime chez nous, nous c'est une égalité " Fit Harry en embrassant son amant. "Je t'aime

-Si tu veux, tu peux me le montrer. " Dit Draco joueur.

"Oui, je vais le te montrer, tellement que je ne pourrais plus m'assoire demain et qu'il faudra que tu t'occupes de moi toute la journée" Lui dit Harry très tenté de faire ce qu'il disait.

"ça tombe bien, on est dimanche demain"

**FIN**

_Oh! Fini! Je n'avais jamais fait un os aussi gros! Je suis morte! et tout ça en trois jours dont vraiment beaucoup de pages le dernier jour! Alors cet os, j'ai aimé l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu! Cet un os de bon anniversaire pour.. Moi XD Oui, le jour où je poste cet OS je fête mes 22 ans! Donc je me suis fait mon cadeau (toute contente) et je vous en fait un aussi^^ Donc mon bleu beau cadeau sera vos reviews!_

_J'espère que ça vous aura plus!_

_Kisu à vous!_

_Tsuki-no-Shinigami_

_Je voulais remercier mafy pour avoir reviewer mon os de saint valentin "tes cicatrices" merci à toi si tu passes par ici^^_


End file.
